Infinite Stratos the war of gender
by Wizard boy64
Summary: This story continue after the dark side of Ichika in six year in the future that a war between male and female IS user. Houki woke up from the purge and must do she can do fix the world and get Ichika back.
1. Chapter 1 The dream

Houki get up from her bed with kimono pajama to see Ichika next to her under the cover. Houki move closer to him because in a few days they will be married. As Ichika open his eyes slowly to see Houki "Hey Houki, what the matter" say with a tired tone. Houki replied with a nervous tone and face going red "Well I just want to see if you are a little sick before our big day."

Houki turn around to see their little apartment that's just one room. Ichika turn Houki face to him to say with sexy tone "I know the day that we become husband and wife," as his closing in for the kiss to be ruined by a phone call. Houki grab her phone to see it Tabane calling, Ichika go up wearing a shirt and boxer from their futon "Talk to your sister Houki, I need a shower" as he walks to the bathroom Houki answer her cell phone.

"Hey hey baby sister, how are you" Tabane speak with a cheerful tone. Houki with anger that she is cracking her phone with her bare hand "You know Tabane that me and Ichika are getting married it few days, which is a serious moment in our relationship, so I need you to tell me why you are calling at 7:10 in the morning."

Tabane replied with her always cheerful tone "Well little sister, I just finish the fifth generation IS and the great and nicely look." Houki replied with a calm tone "Is that what you are going to give me and Ichika for as a wedding gift" "If that the case then let me make a groom and bride version for your wedding day."

"I prefer you paying for our honeymoon" Houki replied with a serious tone. "Well too late little sister you're getting a new IS unit" Tabane ended the call. Ichika walk out of the towel cover from the waist down "Hey Houki you want to take a shower together" as he says with a sexy tone. Houki face turn red and say "Not until we are married.

 _Shinonono Shrine entrance_

As Houki and Ichika walk to the shrine in casual cloth to see how the wedding set up. Houki look right to see her cousin Sakura Shinonono a 14-year-old with dark black hair, light purple eyes and wearing the priest outfit. Sakura turns around to see her cousin and shout with a cheerful tone "HEY COUSIN," she walks toward them. Houki suddenly sense a spark in her head that cause puts both arms in her head and crouch down. "Houki are you alright" Ichika look to her see that she sweeting, and heavy breathing "Do want to go inside Houki."

Houki replied "Yeah, maybe I should go inside" Ichika hold her arm and walk Houki inside the old house.

 _Houki old room_

As Ichika walk Houki to her old room to see that Sakura took it after her family moving. As Ichika walk toward the pink anime bed with sailor moon on it. As he put her down Houki eyes close to see something strange.

 _Unknown_

Houki open her eyes again to see a window of ice and suddenly feel freezing cold. She feels very strange that electrical beam going through her head.

 _Hospital room_

Houki blinks to see that everything going blind. She opens them again to see a ceiling, then try to get to see that she is in a hospital room. She though that her dizziness was the cause of this. Then Ichika with a cup of coffee in his hand "Houki you finally got up" with cheerful tone. "Ichika how long was I out" he walks toward her and sit in a chair that next to her "Houki you were out for a week."

"WAIT, WHAT!" Houki scream from the news. Houki look to herself to see that how this could has happened even now. "Ichika did the doctor diagnosed me yet" "They actual think it strange to occur, but I told them you got a strange headache that cause you to go in a coma. The doctor says that you should rest for a couple of days and we may need to postpone the wedding for a month or two."

Houki look to herself to see how this in a few days before their wedding can't be true. Houki feel disappointed that everything going to change "Ichika did you call my sister, our friends and how Sakura doing." Ichika say with a nervous tone "Yeah I did, but who is Sakura?" Houki replied, "she my cousin that help you to take me to the room."

"Houki you got it wrong, when you crouch down I call your aunt and we took you directly to the hospital not your old room?" Houki didn't understand what Ichika say that there something wrong that didn't make sense. "Ichika can you still check if the doctor can see me now" Ichika got up and walk out to get the doctor.

The Doctor came, and it was Dan Gotanda that came to see Houki request "Miss Shinonono can you explain what's going on." Houki felt that she met him with Ichika once "Doctor I want to know did I face any head injury that I experience during the headache." "Miss Shinonono if you want us to run some more test it will require weeks to see if you are stable to leave" Houki must think about her mental health or the wedding.

"Houki, I know that you care about the wedding, but we need think about your health now" Ichika say with a serious tone. Houki didn't like to say it but desperate time calls it "Fine Ichika you win. We will postpone the wedding till I get better" She feel sad that everything not going to plan.

 _Hospital at 12:29 A.M._

Houki feel strange that you could think how everything going wrong now. As she started to feel her eyes get heavy, Houki hear a familiar voice "What the matter kid, don't you want to play after all this your is in mind."

"Who out their" Houki scream. "HAHAHAHA. Come Kid let go" Houki got up in her light blue hospital night gown. As she follows the voice to see that this can't be, the room start to transform to the entrance of the Shinonono Shrine.

Houki look to see a kid version of herself being escorted to a black sedan. "This is the day your leaving home" the voice speaks to her. Houki have regret this day because of her sister that destroyed her life, she replied with a sad tone "why was I brought here."

Houki look to see a kid version being escorted to a black sedan. "This is the day you're leaving home" the voice speaks to her. Houki have regretted this day because of her sister that destroyed her life, she replied with a sad tone "why was I brought here." "Kid go to the car and you leave this place forever" with a serious tone the voice giving Houki an exit from this world. Houki replied with a sad tone "Why should I" tear weep from her eyes "If I go there then I won't be with Ichika." "Kid this world is just as the purge world and you're living the dream world that your sister didn't invent the IS and you could stay here with Ichika" the world converted to a similar version to Ichika mind.

As Houki look to see the sky, tree and walking on water. "What the matter Kid, don't you like to see a ghost" She turns around to he is wearing a white shirt under his black selfless jacket with a hood, black wrist warmer, dark blue jean short, all-star shoe, converse black and white, a black eagle mask that only covers the top part of his face, and eyes glow red on the mask. Houki memory jug back to her "You're the one that I saw in the purge world system when I went to Ichika mind" he walks toward her. "The last time I saw you I implanted a scratch on everybody who enter Ichika mind" Houki look to IS bracelet that turn to a crow.

"You're Ichika conscious" Houki replied with a curious tone. "Kid like I told you that I'm not, but my name is Bloody Eagle and you're in the purge world system" Houki face too surprising that long she can remember that she in the purge world. "How long have I been here?" Bloody Eagle knows that this world scrambles her memory "Kid you been here for at least six years and this world is breaking up."

Turn his back to toward Houki to explain this "The last memory is that you in the IS Academy."

 _IS Cafeteria_

The World got converted to the IS cafeteria to see that last memory Houki have. Past Houki turn around to see Satan, but he is dragging Rin on his shoulder. Past Houki say with an angry tone, "What did you do to Rin." He replies, **"I just flick her."** She deploys her twin blade, "Do you know what happen here." **"If I tell you then you must hear how you destroy him"** Satan see Houki is confused with rage. She started to feel cold around her. **"So, you deal with the sister"** Houki look back to see frostbite. Houki feel that she can't move, and she charge to Satan to at least end him. He didn't move, he watches as Houki body starting to slow down. By the point where the twin blade stops where they both were close to his neck. **"You should have talked more."** Satan put his hand Houki cheek.

"You met Satan" Houki see that after this was nothing else you could do.

 _Mind_

Bloody Eagle and Houki return to see that she been living in the purge world and that the life she thought was living was a dream. "Kid…. Is that enough that you want to leave this world and go back to the real world" Houki decision is the hard one from the purge world all her wish is real and in reality, she has been gone so long it's hard to believe it. Bloody Eagle walks toward her and say "Kid, if you want a dream to become a reality, then you must risk everything to make it." With those words she realizes that if you want this life in the real world than she must take risks and face the unknown not knowing what comes next. "Ok then, how do we get out of here."

 _Shinonono Shrine_

The world got converted to see that Houki must go to the black sedan. As she walks toward the sedan, someone call her "Wait Houki" She turn back to see Ichika run to her. As he grabs her left hand "Houki please don't leave me. Please not again" Ichika is about to cry. "Sorry Ichika, I need to go, but don't worry I'll return, and we can be together again" Houki remove her hand from Ichika and walk to the Sedan. As she the world despairing to ash knowing that this world coming to an end.

 _Cryochamber Room_

Houki eyes open slowly and seeing some up her pod. The person with light blonde hair has an eye patch and dark brown eye. "This one is ok" she yells and hearing other people coming.


	2. Chapter 2 The World of Change

The person with light blonde hair deploys an IS sickle sword in her right hand and put her left hand on it to increase the damage. The sweep of her sword toward the pods to see it crack the window. Houki body fell forward and she grabs her "Madam are you ok" with an Arabic accent. Houki eyes open to see she is wearing a light blue jean short and black tank top with a middle on the front, black military boots look like in the late teen. "Who are you" "my name is Aya and this a rescue mission" she lifts Houki and carry her on her shoulder.

Houki see everything blurry and to see that something is going on. Aya carries Houki to see her other teammate coming "I found them" she yells. As they one in the lead is late twenty, with a bear with a shave head wearing standard military cloth coming "Aya we have to get out here quick." He deploys An IS Parma shield to predicting the laser shooting them. He then stops to see that they only got, "Where are the other Fredrick" she asks because something went wrong "Aya, Satan got this place cover with robotic IS unit and with five dead and three injured. This operation is going too far."

Houki hearing them say operation for a rescue, which mean that this her rescue. As her eye started to clear up, Houki see Aya and Fredrick. She tries to speak "Is that a male deployed an IS weapons" with weaker tone. "Don't speak. Your still weak" Aya looks to Houki to see this operation is hard to finish and to get out. "Fredrick deploy your full IS unit and I'll deploy mind, then charge through this, got it" Fredrick rises his right wrist band and call out his IS "Golem."

His IS is an armor type IS that can take as many damages from his opponent. The color was light and hazel line, Indian shishpar and Parma shield. Fredrick charge himself to the robotic IS unit and Aya call forth, he IS "Silent Night." Her jacket transforms to he IS, Aya body being covered by dark armor that making her IS hand right become a sickle sword and left to a katana, her head being covered with an assassin helmet with purple window in it. Houki is being carried with left shoulder "Ok kid, you are my first passenger and this flight going to be deadly." She follows Fredrick from behind to see that there a lot more are coming from behind. Aya is having trouble carrying Houki, she looks back at Fredrick to see he is slowing down from all the robot destroyed. "Fredrick how far away to the exits" "Just seven miles from here" Aya look back to see that reinforcement are coming.

Houki try to speak again "Akatsubaki" summoning her own IS. As Akatsubaki is summon Houki feeling that her strength is returning little by little. Aya look back to Houki and say "What are you doing kid" Houki replied with weak tone "Helping out by deploying my IS." Houki also deploy her sword to block the attack coming. The robotic IS shooting laser as Houki tried block, but the laser destroyed the sword "How can this be. Akatsubaki is a fourth generation IS unit."

As they got close to the exist, Fredrick call out "Miss Shinonono, your IS is the was the first protype of the fourth generation and while those IS are the final test." When Houki hear it from Fredrick, she tries to cope that this IS unit are more difficult to kill.

As they see the light of the end of the tunnel, Fredrick call out to say, "Listen lady's this is the time the burst for impact." The light coming closer and closer to Houki eye, she will see only the clear blue sky and the bow of the wind that move her hair.

As Houki went to see that her imagination is the oppose. The sky is night red, the water is black as oil and as she about to go into despair, she found out where they kept her. "Is….is that" Houki try to say it, but she couldn't even say it.

Aya looks to Houki to say "Yes, it is Tokyo and we have just escape from the old IS Academy. Houki face couldn't believe, "How long have I been gone. "it's been six years Houki and the world is at war and it divided into two side-" then Aya left arm flew off into the sky. She looks to it to see it is the Grim Reaper, Houki look to see his IS that it's pure black with the spill of blood on his large crimson scythe, almost sinister in appearance.

He looks to Houki which his skull mask moves to her **"Houki Shinonono is that you. It been six years, so happy anniversary of the world war 3 or should call the civil war of gender."** Fredrick charge at him with mace glow yellow with power "This is for my family you killed" "Fredrick No!" But it was too late for Fredrick mace so close that Grim Reaper is already smelling his bad breath **"You know you should start using mouth wash because your breath stink, also Underworld Seal."** Fredrick body forced down, then male IS solider move toward him with the swords ready to pierce through him. Fredrick tries to move his mace, but it was too late. His eyes losing site.

Aya sees Fredrick dying slowly and see that they are screwed **"You know I can kill you right now with no feeling or empathy like a psychopath people used to call me, but I'll give a chance to say your last….. wait a minute got a call from my IS."** Houki look to Aya to see she is losing too much blood that she almost fainting, Houki move closer to her.

Aya flies toward only to look to see the grim Reaper cut off Aya left arm. Aya throw up blood. "NOOOOOO!" Houki rush to grab her. Aya eyes look to her "You know Houki that this rescue mission gone bad the moment we got assigned from just an anonymous tip." The Grim Reaper ended his call, **"Well, I guess luck on your side"** he said with a humorless tune. Houki and Aya look to him **"Got a call from the top too let you go, but for me just a cock block you girls. Now you people get out and never come back, unless you want a rematch with me or you want to lose your V cards."** Houki carry Aya away from here and they fly away from this hell you some lucky. Houki look back to see that she need about the world, her IS, but most importantly about Ichika.

 _Tokyo Destruction_

Houki still couldn't believe that her world is destroyed from this war that is an endless battle. She too Aya to see she still unconscious "Akatsubaki activated your GPS system." Houki see that they are on top of Yokohama National University Medical Center, she flies down slowly and enter through a broken window. She returns Akatsubaki back to a bracelet and Aya IS still on her. As lay her down on the floor and turn around to see an old lab coat. Houki pick one it up to wrap around Aya left arm that was cut off.

Houki lay down to see Aya is still breathing and want more answer about how the world end up like this.

 _3 hours pass_

Houki look to her IS watch to see that it's 7:15, as she look to Aya to see that she need medicine and a medical wrap than an old dirty medical robe also Houki stomach growl to her. "You know that there might be an old vending machine with some snack and soda down stair" Houki look to her with her eyes are opening slowly. "What happen to the world and how can a war excel, this much than other wars" Houki ask Aya in a concern tone. "Houki, I feel so much pain that it still difficult for me to talk can you get some food and drinks" Houki stand up and walk outside of the room for food.

 _Medicare center_

Houki walk outside to see that the hallway has scratches, blood and gun shoot marks on them. 'I guess when war starts supplies are scared to find' as she continues walking toward the stairs to see corpses on them. Houki see the name tag of the person Kagume but the last name is covered in blood. Houki walk around her to see them more in front of her, as she walks around them and see a vending machine that serves soda and snacks. As she walks closer to deploy her Akatsubaki blades and cut the vending machine in half. Houki crouches down to grab the snack, but then she hears something moving. She deploys her other sword to be battle ready to see that it only a rat passing through. Houki move the rat with her sword and got the snacking think 'If this the only thing that spook me then I wonder if the rest of the world is going to be.'

Houki walk back to Aya with some chips and waters. As she is walks closer to the door, she looks down to see a blood trail that starts in the room Aya in. Houki open the door to see that Aya is not in, she drops the food and follow the blood trail to her. Houki see that it is leading up the stair to the roof

 _Medicare center roof_

Houki burst out of the door to see Aya about to jump off the roof. "AAAYYYYAAA" Aya turn back to see Houki "What are you doing." Aya replied with two little words "I'm done" "What that even mean" Houki walking closer to Aya slowly. "Houki it means their nothing left for me and I did my part in this world by rescuing you" Houki stop walking and ask her a question. "What do you mean by you did your part by saving me and why rescue me?" Aya answers her question "You can help find Tabane Shinonono and end this war, but you still need your friend too." Houki try to understand by stopping this war 'How can I end a war and I have to rescue my friend all by myself' Houki seeing Aya slowly moving down.

Houki deploys Akatsubaki and with the speed to catch Aya. Aya feels that an angel rescues her and say, "I still need you Aya for everything and for answers." Houki carry Aya and lay her down in the roof top floor "You know that I'm still bleeding from my arm and where the food." Houki lifted her with both arms and back where she drops the snack.

 _Medicare Center Room_

Houki lay her down on the chair and got the snack off the floor. She opens the bags and start eating "You know Houki that you could have brought us some dessert." "You know I want answers to how the world came to this? How the war starts? And when did man control IS unit? And where are my friends?" Houki ask Aya too many questions.

Aya explains Houki slowly and simple word "Ok Houki for your questions it starts simply. The War starts the day you graduated at March third six years ago and how the war spark is considering that male control IS unit strike IS Academy everywhere in the world. But that's not what destroy the world, it was nine Male IS Unit destroy the world with master they call "Satan." That moment she hears the name Satan "The person name Satan I met in my graduation ceremony and one of his minions Froze me." "Then I guess you met Frost bite that froze you, but I hear humor that he parish in the battle of Alaska or that he in Russia resting from his injuries. For his minions their only six if Frost Bite died." "What Happen to the other three?" "The Other three Is Hades burn himself in Canada in mass wild fire he destroyed three quarters of Canadians. Cain is the most dangerous and strongest that all most destroyed America, but he challenges Satan to a death battle and the rest is history. The Ghoul death a mystery that he gave his own life because this war gone too far."

Houki can't believe that only nine people and their leader can cause this much destruction to the world. Aya gave Houki a moment to process the information "If you want me to stop then I will?". "No, that not the problem, it just how can this war can keep going?" Aya what Houki say "I don't have the answer, but I want to know how you know the Horseman Death?"

Houki replied with curious tone "Who is the horseman death and why do you think I know it?" Aya feels the pain in her left arm but know that Houki must know this information. "He is the person that let us go and he calls your name like he knows you" Houki try to remember him, then she remembers that voice "He was the one that attack the IS Academy during the graduation ceremony, he controls gravity and call himself the Grim Reaper." Aya continues with Houki "Now he calls one of the Four Horseman of the apocalypse that cause our world to fall into ruin, yet he ranks third strongest of the four which the top is War." She started to feel tired and need to rest "Houki can we talk later because my pain is growing stronger when we talk." Houki forgot that Aya arm was cut off and she still talks to her "Lay down and I'll keep you warm." Aya lay down on the floor and Houki both with doctor lab coat for a blanket. As they started to sleep slowly the dream 'I wonder what is Ichika is doing and if still alive.'

 _The IS Academy Ruin_

The Grim Reaper wearing only black boots, black jeans Skull mask and a robe like a cape toward the ruin of the IS Academy. As he reaches class 1-A to see him, wearing a dark blue vest with belts strapped onto the front, and a black tank top underneath with a black eagle mask look in at front. Grim Reaper speaks **"So should I call you Blood Eagle or the Horseman of war"** Bloody Eagle stand up from the desk to look at him. **"You know if I tell Satan that it was you that gave the location your old friends where about, then things will get mess"** Grim Reaper say in humorless tone. He responds back **"What the matter Grim Reaper are afraid of me or that you just crying home to daddy."** Grim Reaper wants to kill him, yet he needs her **"Houki Shinonono is the only one escape from her capsule."**

Bloody walk toward the broken window and say, **"I guess Houki can't wait to see me."** It been six year when Ichika died in his mind by giving in to White Knight and now he sees that war coming to the end soon.


	3. Chapter 3 new world rules and philosophy

_Medical center_

It been two days since Houki and Aya escape from the old IS academy prison. Houki is wearing a black leather jacket with a grey hood, under a plain white t-shirt, black short skirt and black military boots. As she returns to the university health center with her duffle bag, she sees Aya at the entrance saying, "Are going for a goth look, punk rock or just think that black is slimming." Houki replied with an angry tone "You know these cloths is best for stealth if we are going outside in the dark so no one can see us" Aya lift herself up with her right arm "You know that it ok that if we stay a little long because it been two days since you lost your arm." Aya stand up "You that it fine beside did you get me something too, look some that when people that she is a badass."

Houki gave her the duffle bag on her right hand, Aya look in to see blue jeans, a T-shirt of Nauto face, a green winter jacket, white panties, black bra and some military boot that might be an inch too big for her. Aya take the bag and going to get undress, Houki turn around so she can change. "Houki you know that where girls and it okay to see me" Houki did turn around "I'm just want to give you peace that you can change quick." Aya thought of a way "You know Houki that my arm got cut off and you need to help me like in the bathroom remember."

Houki face turn red and decide to leave the room so Aya could not disturb her. 'Houki always the shy one inside but' as she looks to the window 'This world doesn't take likely to nice people.' Aya finish dressing up and walk outside to see Houki ready to go "Where are going Aya" "We are going to the neutral side of the war that we live in peace away from the war." It sounds great from what Aya is saying, but they're always a catch utopia in every history, books, games and mangas. Houki ask "So Aya is there a catch to the utopia and location of the war between two side of the world can't find it," she explains "There are 20 location for our base and the forts in secret but nears one is in Mount Hotaka where I have the key to it." Houki suspect that their hide out is inside the mount and that there hiding from the war.

Houki and Aya climb up stairs to the roof to fly to Mount Hotaka "Houki you have to carry me to Hotaka since I lost my arm and my IS wasn't made for one handed." She had a feeling that Aya need more help "Fine, but at least tell me where the war side territory is." "Fine" Houki deploy her IS Akatsubaki that have some scratch mark on it that been left on.

Houki crouch down, Aya put her blonde hair in a ponytail and climb her back with her right-hand wrap around her shoulder "You know that when we get to the head quarter, we can repair your IS unit and make some upgrade from your six year absents." "Yeah, that will be a good idea" with a haste tone Houki replied.

 _Mount Koba-shigatake_

As Houki flying to see that there are in Mt. Koba-shigatake, where sht knows the mountain range that she saw in a middle school geographic textbook that there a forest from far that to see it now as a battle field. IS weapon, unit in floor on the mountain and forest being destroy from wild fire that it hard to believe that the world going to war. Houki ask Aya what happen here "Aya what cause the destruction of Japan" she feels that it difficult to explain because she from egypt and that question Houki asking is hard to explain. "Houki you know that you can ask me anything, but this is difficult because I'm not from here and most the common reason nation fell for civil war of gender and escalated to a world war 3 that resulted to Boys vs. Girls." She looks down to see IS unit to know in the IS academy they prepared them to battle, but never for war. Aya feel helpless that she can't help Houki to fine answer, she looks up to see a shadow figure that kind of look like a bird that coming close. The figure come closer to see that it an IS unit with bird like wing, "Houki get your mind out of the gutter and get us out of here."

Houki look up to and she can see an IS unit coming down. She use her Akatsubaki booster to get away. The IS unit from behind chase her by deploying her sniper and started shooting. Houki dodge her shot until Aya started to see that it "Yellow Owl." That moment she shot Houki wings and it explode. They are crashing down, Houki trying to control her landing with no prevail from her booster.

Houki crash down and her face feel scratch from the ground floor, while Aya jump up at the moment of impact. She looks to see Yellow Owl it a long range IS unit, yellow with wings are 12 pieces of interceptor drones. As it lands and remove the helmet to see that with white skin face, aqua eyes and blonde hair is long twin tails hair curly. She speaks with a British accent "You know that you're in enemy territory and I'll imply that tell me who you are if you care to live."

Aya feel that their no chance of Houki and her can taker Yellow Owl down from the way they got ambush. "We are traveler from Egypt that want to see if the rumor is true that japan is destroyed or at least unlivable that me and my wife can have children" Houki got her face out of the ground and replied with her face red "Aya why would you say that I'm a lesbian and that we from Egypt." Houki standing up ready to fight, but as she rises to see Akatubaki is no state to battle.

"You know from what you people are wearing tell me that you either just trying to survive the war or that you from the neutral side of the war and that you are enemy to all women kind" Yellow Owl deploy her yellow sniper to kill. Aya deploy her sword "You know I've that block many sniper attacks and I can easily deflect them to you." Yellow Owl fire her first shot and Aya deflect it, but to see that two of her wing's fires. She blocks one and transform her sickle sword to a shield quickly. Aya hold her ground "So when you say that you can block and deflect my shot where only lies," she could have done more with two hands. Houki look to Yellow Owl "I want to know if you know the name Cecilia Alcott."

Owl return her IS to earring form to see she is wearing a British military uniform that show her large breasts and a voluptuous figure. "How do you miss Alcott?" Houki replied hoping she an ally to Cecilia "We were classmate and friends. I'm Houki Shinonono." Aya is surprising to see that Houki helping to get out of a tight spot "Miss Cecilia Alcott was my role model and I was going to enter the IS Academy when she graduated, my mission was to follow my mentor foot step."

"Why do you to follow someone that was only three years older than you" Aya asking Yellow Owl. She looks up to the sky and remember when they first met.

 _Flash Back_

The background is in a fancy restaurant called 'The Ladbury' remembering that she that was 7 years old and is wearing a white dress that her mother pick for her meeting with Alcott family. That moment she met Cecilia wearing the most beautiful dress that have light blue color on the bottom the show white daisy on her hat. As she walk to her table to discuss business, her mother told that Cecilia Alcott is running the company.

 _Back to the battle_

Yellow Owl got back to the present and say, "That none of your business and beside why are you working for the neutral side then working for female international territory anyway." Aya must choose her word wisely to get out of this situation and get there without her calling for reinforcement. "I want to know what your deal with getting territory that belong to the country of Japan?" Houki ask Yellow Owl for a question and Aya filling up with rage for Houki speaking.

She replied "You do know that this war is just Gender. There no country or race, only Gender that two side, but some how there a neutral side that just want to want to get everything back to how there was." "What the big deal about and how can everyone choose to be in the neutral side?" "Trust that there no way in hell that everyone wants to go back when one side power and hierarchy for thousand of years. As soon the weak side get strong then it ok gives us a chance to see how we do then just start a war."

Houki see what she means, but time have change in the last hundred years. She sees that Yellow Owl is brainwash from the war and her view how women and men are to her. "You know that I don't believe your idea are real, but just crazy talk and that world was better if there no IS in the world" Aya say it in rage and passion to her. Yellow Owl eyes showing that show ready to kill her "You neutral are all full of believe and fate, but you all live in the dream world that everyone is equal" she look up and say "I remember when miss Cecilia Alcott told me that her father was a worthless man compare to her mother that is a strong woman. Do you see my point men are worthless and uncivilized creature while women are the superior race."

Houki see a moment to do a sneak attack, she charges up her Akatubaki booster. She put both together and charge. Yellow Owl look back to Houki and say with a cocky tone "Is that what call to taking your opponent blind spot" she uses her drone to fire Houki cause her to dodge. "You know that I was distracting you" Yellow Owl eyes open wide what behind her that blood pour out. Aya slash her on the back rise the sickle sword to slash again to crush Yellow Owl left shoulder.

Yellow Owl cough out blood "How can this be" "You know that people like you who think the world revolve around them that your blind to see what in front of you" with the luck from the gods that Aya believe help her kill Yellow Owl. She takes her sword out and see her felling down. As Yellow Owl struggle to stand up Houki approach and crouch down "Can you please tell me your name at least." Yellow Owl spit blood on Houki face and say, "Stella Gibson is my name."

Houki wipe the blood off her face "When I go back to rescue Cecilia, I'll tell her how much you mean to her and thought about." Yellow Owl eye turn grey to see the light fading "You know that this is…over" from this last word her soul pass away.


	4. Chapter 4 How one question lead to more

As Houki holding two wooden sticks with wire that she found from the old IS unit. Aya couldn't understand why would Houki bury Stella Gibson and put a gravestone for her. As she stacks the stone to a little tower and put her name to the tower. "You know that you didn't have to build a grave for her" Aya tell to Houki to stop building.

Houki look back to Aya and say with a serious tone "You know that I'm doing this to give her a warrior's death." Aya smirk "with the state of the world is" She looks up "There are no honor or glory death in this war." Houki see from her perspective that Aya suffers more from her first-hand experience. She looks to her IS watch and see that it's 2:34 "We better get going before it gets dark." Aya took out an earring "This is Yellow Owl IS unit, put it on" "Wait a minute! You took off of her."

Houki walk to Aya and try to get the earring back "You know that this the only way to get to the neutral side base." Aya turns her hand to a fist and move it around so Houki can't get it "Houki your IS is badly damage and I only have one arm, so we don't have any other option." Houki stop trying to take a moment to remember that her boost engine is empty, but it breaks her principles. "Okay then. I'll set it to my figure" Houki took the earring from Aya hand.

Houki try to remember her waist and height, "It done now" She put it on and summon the IS, "Yellow Owl" It started to cover her body. "Now Aya gets on my back" she responds by saying "Ok Houki not see if I can perform how dogs' mate." Houki face turn to see Aya smile with her eyes closed "Fine then, I'll just leave you here" "No wait for me." Aya climb on Houki back and wrap her right arm around her neck to chocking position. As they are ready to go Mount Hotaka, Houki rises from the ground and fly to their destination.

Houki still couldn't believe that this how people in war can be act like this, still she can't tell that Aya is just a person who want a quick laugh. She looks up to the sky and still wonder, did Ichika join one side of the war, neutral side or a choice he would never do is hiding. One thing for sure that now she knows in war from books or movies are illusion from the real thing. Also that she needs to hurry before she loses breath from Aya chocking.

Aya on the other hand think of how this person after first experienced of war and she still have her principle on her to build the British girl a grave. Aya has often seen Houki as a good person up to this point yet she not willing to risk her life again with her friends from that tower.

 _Aya Flash Back_

Back then Aya has Black Hair and was around fourteen-year-old girl. She wears her light green hijab (Veil in for Muslim women) blue jean jacket, black skinny jeans and red converts. She was a young girl who lives Sohag Egypt and couldn't wait to get in the IS program. AS she walks toward the sign محل فوريو 2 للاكسسوار الحريمي والميكب (English is Foryou 2 stores for women's accessories and makeup). Aya went to see the store has white tile floor and pint wallpaper. She was going to buy a peach lip stick until she saw that they are having a sale on hair dye. She tries to think of what hair color is perfect: Brown, light brown, red, blue, purple strain or maybe blonde. As look over it and wonder if the girl going to think if she a dumb blonde or that they may be another boy who will control an IS unit. As she closes her eyes to think that she might finally get some guy to like her.

Her shoulder got tapped and she turns around to see her best friend Ahmes. She half Egyptian and native Africa and wears a yellow robe with her head cover dark red hijab. Aya responded to her "Ahmes" She stands "What are you doing here? I thought you said that makeup takes away the true beauty from the person face." Ahmes smile at her and responded with a polite tone "My sister is getting married soon and you always talk about this place that have good makeup with low cost." Aya can believe that her own would buy cheap stuff then expansive for a proper wedding. "Ok Ahmes then let start by look for good makeup" They both smile with a laugh on their face.

 _London_

Bloody Eagle walks around to see that Big Ben topple down to see that the clock arms all point up at 12. He we walk inside to see what look like an old campground, he walks toward it to see that their plans to sell IS weapons. Bloody Eagle close his eyes to see that people are still we exploit this war, he remembers this quote for an old movie "Arm dealer will in inherit the earth because everyone is killing each other" these people aren't that lucky. Bloody Eagle walks away to see how London is going, he might see Whitechapel again.

 _Mount Hotaka_

The mountain fell with snow, they fly down to forest next to the river. As they drop down to the ground, Aya got off Houki back and she return the IS to the earning form. Houki look to Aya "So where do go from here." "Look at this point I believe we need a little break or a little snack break" She took two chocolate bars from her pocket. Aya throw the snicker to Houki and she ate the reeses pieces, "You do know Aya that you could have got something healthier."

Aya look to her "Look I have five reasons for this: 1. You didn't bring food, 2. I like candy and the fact we didn't brush our teeth for three days, 3. There is no in and out gas station, 4. Farming is considered hard because of war, 5. I can't you keep complain instead of being happy I brought food." Houki face blush and try to say something back "Well… I at least don't act like a kid." Aya replying by looking the left side to say, "I'm the comedy relief on this anime and this better not be a fanfic."

Houki touch her head in disappointment that her partner is an idiot. She unwraps candy bar to enjoy her little treat to see Aya having trouble with her. Houki walk toward her, put her candy in her mouth and unwrap Aya bar. She gives to her "Thanks Houki and that the neutral side get me a robot arm," Aya look to her only limb that was removed. Houki smile and is curious to know what the neutral side name is "Aya does those the neutral side have a name like the female sides called the female international right."

Aya look to her and explain the war, but this time in detail. "The side began with the same result the beginning with chaos and then that every nation fighting against with each other and side started to develop. The country that started the impact where brainwash male that attack and stop in a month to spark the war with each country for themselves. People in Peru, Poland, Greece and Angola start to make the male nation that the territory called the 'Warrior Blood Brotherhood 'in short, the W.B.B. The female created after two female side to combine into one. The 'Amazon warrior decedent'' and the 'Phantom tasks' decided to join forces to the female international right. I was one from the amazon right for at least a year, then I left to the neutral side. That side was created from the American small group, Italy and Australia that is now called the 'The order of the old creed' that consider where it began."

Houki is couldn't believe that Phantom tasks join the side of war "So why did phantom tasks join forces because they were some sort of terrorist group and who is the leader of the sides." "Well that a tough talk because I believe they join because together to have more women power and the leader is difficult to say. One say is considered a puppet for the male, female is someone can't say, but the neutral side doesn't have leader because we are not following one-person decision when we can follow our own." Houki is confused that each have side have their own role of leadership "The male is a puppet and you don't follow anyone.

"That how we survive houki Shinonono" Houki remember that voice to look back to see a phantom tasks member. It was Black Knight Madoka Orimura, Houki deploy her swords to attack "Hi M, how long you were you here" Aya say her in a cheerful tone. "I was scouting to see you are arms less and have Houki Shinonono with" with a smile on her face.

Houki look back and forth to Aya and Madoka. "Wait a minute" she says with a surprise tone with her face blushing "Maodka are you part of the neutral side."

Madoka withdraws her IS and is wearing a leather red velvet jacket, skinny jean that looks old and red convert "I help found the Neutral side."


End file.
